


Cheesy

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: How I like to imagine the night after their Shall We Dance Weekly Idol appearance went.





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just posting this so i can stop looking at it and get it out of my wips folder but i didn't want to delete it.

Jiho leans against the doorframe of the dorm living room, taking a moment to observe Jaehyo while he doesn’t know anyone is watching. He’s curled up on the couch with his legs pulled up to his chest, eyes glued to the game he’s playing on the television screen. It’s rare to see him so calm and still, and Jiho can’t help but smile fondly. Jaehyo’s usually fidgeting, jerking his limbs around like an awkward, ridiculous bird. It’s nice to see him relaxed, but Jiho was in the middle bringing him snacks, and sadly has to break the spell. He watches for a moment longer before moving forward and gently setting the bowl of chips and glass of water he brought on the coffee table.

Jaehyo, as expected, jerks out of his reverie and blurts out a hurried, “Thanks,” hand reaching out to grab a few chips and shove them in his mouth. 

It makes Jiho chuckle as he settles down on the other side of the couch. Jaehyo goes back to his game, but Jiho can tell he’s not as focused now that he’s no longer alone. It makes him a little sad, Jaehyo not being completely relaxed around him right now. Jiho reaches out to grab a chip for himself, pretending not to notice how Jaehyo stiffens when he gets closer and relaxes when Jiho’s back on his side of the couch. If Jaehyo is acting like this around him, then today must have been harder on him than Jiho originally thought. 

Jiho chews slowly, eyes flicking between the screen and Jaehyo’s face. They’re the only ones in the dorm, the rest of the group had gone out to get drinks. The lights are off, the glow from the tv the only thing keeping the room from total darkness. The light is low and colorful, and Jiho lets his eyes slide over Jaehyo’s face, appreciating the way the light makes his features look softer. He knows Jaehyo can tell he’s staring, but doesn’t stop, just smiles softly when Jaehyo glances his way. 

“Is there something on my face?” Jaehyo asks, wiping at his mouth with his hand worriedly. 

Jiho huffs out a quiet laugh, shaking his head, “No, you’re just pretty.” 

Jaehyo widens his eyes and stares at Jiho, “What?” 

Jiho shrugs and smiles at him, amused, “Don’t play dumb. You know how pretty I think you are.” 

Jaehyo narrows his eyes and shrugs, turning his attention back to the tv, “Shut up. Why are you bothering me? I’ve had enough of you today.” 

“Am I bothering you?” Jiho’s sounds so vulnerable and it makes Jaehyo glance at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“You wouldn’t be if you would quit staring holes in my face.” He grumbles, looking away. 

Jiho stares at him for a minute longer before scooting across the couch to fall against Jaehyo’s side, pressing his face against Jaehyo’s arm. Jaehyo sputters and it makes Jiho laugh against him, curling a hand around his arm to keep him from jumping off the couch. 

Once Jaehyo realizes Jiho isn’t going to move anytime soon, he slowly settles back down to play his game. He stays slightly rigid though, with Jiho pressed against him, and Jiho frowns. He pokes Jaehyo in the side playfully, making Jaehyo jump, “Why are you being so weird today?” He knows Jaehyo can’t see his face but he pouts anyway. 

“I’m not being weird, _you’re_ being weird. I’m minding my own business, trying to relax.” 

Jiho hums, watching the television with interest as Jaehyo’s character fights a herd of farm animals. They sit in silence for a bit, and Jaehyo relaxes little by little. Jiho plays with the end of his sleeve, thinking for a bit, before he breaks the silence to ask, “How are your knees feeling?” 

Jaehyo shrugs, “They’re okay. A little sore from standing and the dancing game, but it’s not so bad.” 

They had recorded Weekly Idol today, and it had been fun, but Jiho could tell it was draining on Jaehyo. They had to stand for a large portion of the shooting, and then had to dance. They also touched a lot on Jaehyo’s anxiety around cameras, so it was no wonder he holed up in the dorm to play video games instead of going out to drink with the other members. 

Jiho touches his fingertips to Jaehyo’s knee lightly, “I’m sorry, about the cameras thing. And about the lyrics. You know I wasn’t really mad right?” 

Jaehyo huffs, “I know. I haven’t forgotten them during any performances, and that’s what matters.” 

Jiho nods, mostly to himself, and replies, “I know you haven’t. You work just as hard as the rest of us, I don’t forget that. None of us do.” 

Jaehyo doesn’t answer, just shoots him a look before glancing back at the television to continue his game. Jiho doesn’t let up though, curling his arms around Jaehyo’s middle and invading more of his space. “You know how valuable to the group you are, don’t you?” He says, smiling softly up at Jaehyo. 

Jaehyo’s face colors slightly and he looks down at Jiho, “Shut up, you’re so cheesy.”


End file.
